


The Conflict Involving Breakfasts

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Ruki's plans to surprise Kyo for breakfast are thwarted once again.





	The Conflict Involving Breakfasts

Ruki woke with a content, sleepy sigh, covers rustling as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The bedroom was familiar but not his. His clothes were folded on a nearby chair and fresh marks covered his collarbones. The vocalist looked at the imprint on the other side of the bed with a warm smile. The scent of coffee drifted in from the kitchen. Ruki knew immediately what that meant: he had over-slept.

Still, there was no hurry in getting dressed or ready for the day. He could stay in his pajamas all day if he really wanted. That was one of the things Ruki liked most about Sundays. The vocalist straightened his hair and wiped away the makeup smudges around his eyes, dressed, and went in to the kitchen. A man his height was busy at the stove. Ruki saw a small stack of waffles on the counter. He glanced at the small, round table in the living room corner. A small bowl of fruit, two plates, and a can of whipped cream were in the center.

“Good morning,” the man at the stove greeted.

“Morning,” Ruki returned and moved closer. “You should have woken me up,” he scolded after pressing a kiss to the elder’s cheek.

“You look pretty when you sleep.”

The brunet shook his head. “That’s no excuse when you look just as tired as I do.”

Kyo _did_ look just as tired, if not more so. His short black hair stuck up in odd places, which Ruki found adorable, and there were traces of dark circles under his eyes. Kyo had had a longer, more tiresome day of practice than Ruki had. It made the younger vocalist guilty that he was taking relaxation time from him, but he knew Kyo would never push him out and they could always relax together. The elder turned to him with a tired, loving smile. “How did you sleep?” he asked in that low voice that made Ruki soften like butter.

“Very well,” Ruki replied. “You need to stop spoiling me like this.”

“No, I don’t,” Kyo said bluntly. He got a mug out of the cabinet above, placed it on the counter, and reached for the coffee pot. “Yours is on the table all ready,” he announced.

Ruki went to the table and gingerly picked up the hot mug. He blew on the liquid before taking a slow sip. The coffee was hot, sweetened with mocha creamer and sugar to get rid of the bitterness, exactly the way Ruki liked it. _I’m so spoiled_ , the vocalist thought.

The older man joined him, taking his place on the other side as he placed the waffles and his coffee on the table. “Breakfast is ready,” he announced. Ruki sat down in his usual seat, thanked Kyo for the food, and began dressing his first waffle. They ate in silence, communicating with familiar gestures. The brunet glanced at Kyo over the table. The light from the window cast a soft glow on his tattooed skin, highlighting his handsome features. The longer they had been a couple the more convinced Ruki had become that Kyo was not nearly as frightening as people thought.

The brunet smiled softly to himself, heat rising to his cheeks. In truth, he loved being spoiled, especially by Kyo, because he knew Kyo was spoiling him out of love. _I wish I could spoil him, too. Next time, no matter what, it’s my turn to make breakfast. For now_ … “Hey,” Ruki voiced to get the other vocalist’s attention.

Kyo looked up. “Hmm?”

The younger man leaned over the table and pressed a soft, coffee-and-waffle kiss on the man’s lips. “I love you.”

The black haired man smiled and returned the kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
